Perfectly Perfect
by DensiNCIS
Summary: After the case with diamonds and Monica. Communication skills at work.
1. After Monica

Our communication skills really do suck. She just asked me to tell her something I really mean and I still couldn't tell her.

We just finished this case with diamonds and Waaldt and, oh yeah, Monica. Crazy chick who stole said diamonds and tried to convince me to run away with her. When she started to seduce me while Kensi was listening in on coms it really got to me. Kens tried to be subtle and joke and be sarcastic, but I too am a trained agent and could hear the hurt - and maybe just a little jealousy - in her voice.

When we got back from the case I was looking for Kensi who had disappeared immediately after we got out of the car. I found here in the armory cleaning her gun and desperately needed to know that she and I were still good. When I asked her if she was good she just responded "I'm fine". There for I knew she was definitely not good. But she wasn't gonna let me in on that bit of information and just asked me the same thing. I wanted to get some response out of her tonight so I said "I'm good if you're good'. She automatically responded with "I'm good". I got a little frustrated that we both just couldn't say how we felt that I just answered "Well that's, you know, great". With that I started to walk away and called out a "See you tomorrow" over my shoulder.

But then I heard her sigh and she surprised me by calling out to me "Marty!"

The fact that she called me back was already a shock, because Kensalina does not talk about feelings well. But the fact that she called out my first name which no one ever used in NCIS was an even bigger shock. I whipped my head around and tried schooling my features in an attempt not to startle her with my very surprised reaction showing on my face.

"Yes Fern?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood a little.

But Kensi's face was all serious when she asked me "Say something you actually mean?"

Wow, the hits just keep on coming today. I knew with the whole Monica situation that I heard something in her voice that justifies this reaction from her, but Badass Blye normally doesn't give in to those tendencies of showing her feelings.

But she already accused me of bad communication skills once and I definitely lived up to those tonight. I just couldn't get over the shock of this whole moment with my partner and I just could not find the words to tell her I loved her. Because along the way her and I became friends, best friends and something more than partners. But now? I LOVE this woman. This beautiful, kickass, lethal, loyal, junk food junkie. So I just needed to tell her "I love you" and go from there, but I couldn't.

So I just said "I'm incredibly hungry!" with a big smile on my face and asked her if she wanted to grab a bite.

Again I could hear the disappointment in her voice when she reluctantly agreed, but this time I also saw it in her eyes. It was killing me and I was silently cursing myself for being such an idiot right now. Hopefully I could fix this when we were on my couch with some take out, Titanic playing and Monty lying between us.


	2. Comes Deeks & Kensi

We got some pizza and were now on my couch watching the Titanic for the umpteenth time with Monty lying between us. He kinda acted like a barrier between us. I was glancing at Kens every 5 seconds and I caught her doing the same.

But at some time during the movie Monty huffed from the lack of attention he was getting from us and dropped down on his doggy bed. Then the movie ended and the moment was awkward between us. I could still see the hopeful glances she was throwing me and I just wanted to kiss her senseless so I didn't have to say anything, but could just show her how I felt.

Yeah, that thought just ended with a kick in de non-de-plûmes probably and there for was not a possibility. But I did owe her something so I tried to talk.

"So... You, uh, want to watch another movie?"

"No _Deeks_ I don't."

"Kens? What's up?"

"Seriously? You're asking me what's up? In what universe are you hiding out?"

'Okay what now?' I thought, but figured now was not the time to speak up about her bad jokes. This was not the time to kid around.

"Princess, just... Hear me out... Please?" I pleaded with her.

"Fine." And there's that ugly word again. Dammit Marty, just speak up. She's mad - no dogs get mad, people get angry - enough at you as it is.

"Princess, I just want you to know that whatever happened on my op with Monica was purely platonic. Nothing that you heard actually happened, because all I could think about was you doing and saying those things to me. Monica is not you Kens. She is not my beautiful and lethal partner who I'm best friends with. Who I..." And then again I can't get the word out.

But Kens is getting irritated now and growls 'Who you what, Deeks?"

 **"Who I** **LOVE!** "

At this point Kensalicious is just staring at me like I'm an idiot. "Seriously Deeks? I asked you at the armory to say something you mean and you just leave me hanging, but now all of the sudden you declare your love for me? Really?" She sounded exasperated now.

"I-I... Aaargh, why can't I just say what I want to say to you?" I growl more to myself than to Kens.

"Kens, again, hear me out. I couldn't say it in the armory, because I was actually kind of shocked by your request. I needed to get us back to our banter and tried to make light of your honest request. I'm sorry for that. But what I just told you _is_ something I mean. We may have started out as partners, became friends, best friends, but I want so much _more_ with you."

Kensi sounded so small asking me "What do you want with me?"

So I figured she deserved an honest answer now as I told her "I would like us to be more than partners and best friends, I want you as _my_ girl."

"You're girl huh?" She questioned with a grin.

"Yes, my girl. That way when I yell 'that's my girl' out in ops, it is actually true." I winked at her, glad to be making her smile again.

"I would like that too, Marty."

"I like the way you say that Princess."

"Martyyy, _Marty,_ Maaaartyyy."

I started laughing and so did she. I leaned in and kissed my beautiful girl. We cuddled up on the couch with Monty at our feet and turned on the tv. This wasn't how I thought this day would end, but I for one am very happy it did. Mr. and Mrs. Deeks didn't sound too bad...


	3. In Love

It was getting late, but cuddled up on the couch just felt way too good to ever stop. At least it was Friday and that meant the new couple had an entire weekend in front of them. Deeks kissed Kensi on the head and sighed. He felt like he was in heaven right now. Kensi shifted against him and hummed, also enjoying their time together. But since it was getting late they had to make a choice. Sleepover or take it slowly? Marty decided taking it slow was the way to go. He didn't want to pressure her into anything and give her some time to mull things over.

"Uhm, Kens? It's getting kind of late, I should take you home."

"Home?" Kensi asked a little confused. They were finally being honest and she wasn't about to stop. Especially when she loved being so close to Deeks right now.

"Yes, home, sweetcheeks. So you can have some alone time and then tomorrow I will pick you up bright and early for breakfast and surfing."

"Deeks?"

"Yeah?"

"Im not going anywhere tonight!" Kensi smiled at Deeks.

Deeks was taken aback by this declaration, he figured Kensi would need some alone time. He wanted nothing more than to share his bed with _his_ beautiful girl, but was thinking of her when he suggested taking her home. This, however, sounded too good to pass on.

"Hmmm... Already can't get enough of me princess? You need this hot body in bed with you tonight?"

She rolled her eyes at him and laughed. "Exactly" she said "that _hot_ body of yours is coming with me." She grinned.

Deeks swallowed hard, not expecting this from his _girlfriend_. Kensi however stood up from the couch, turned of the TV and the lights and walked - with a little more swing to her hips - to his bedroom. Deeks was quick to follow, but remembered he needed to walk Monty.

He walked over to the bedroom to find her putting on some pyjamas for the night and smiled. She was breathtaking. He walked up to her and kissed her cheek. "Sorry love, but I have to let Monty out for a bit. I won't be long though and then me and my hot body will join you in bed." He looked at her in the mirror above his dresser, winked and walked back to the living room.

Kensi just stood there smiling. They had finally communicated and she was being honest now telling him she wanted him with her. She felt happy, being with her best friend felt incredible already and it hadn't even been more than a few hours.

While Kensi stood daydreaming about her new _love_ , Deeks was walking Monty and talking to his furry friend. "Wow, Monty, you know I never expected this! This is your mommy we're talking about. She is not good with feelings, but the gates opened today I guess. I'm not complaining in any way, but _wow_!" Monty just tilted his head a little to the side as if to say 'why are we still here than?' And Marty decided to go home to _his girl._ He was never gonna get tired of saying that.


	4. Communicating

Once Monty and I were home I immediately went to my bedroom. And there she was. She was laying curled up under the blankets with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. She looked so peaceful and dare I say it - happy. I just stood there staring at her, dreaming about our future. I saw us coming a long way from partners, to boyfriend and girlfriend, to me eventually putting a ring on this woman's finger, to maybe someday little Ferns running around. Oh what a beautiful sight that would be.

But Kensi caught me staring at her and said "Are you coming to bed, Marty?"

I crawled in next to her and she immediately snuggled up to me and layed her head on my chest. I was gently combing my fingers through her hair and heard her sigh softly. She leaned up on her elbow and looked at me with a small, happy, smile. "You know this is not how I thought this day would go. Laying in bed here with you. I've got to admit that when I saw the video footage of you riding in to save Monica this morning I was more jealous than angry at you for keeping out on me. I know the kiss happened undercover, but I couldn't really rein in my jealousy."

"I know Princess, me neither, but I love every minute of this. I love you Fern and I have for a long time now. This undercover op was set up by Granger and I couldn't say no, but it got way out of hand. I never liked doing it in the first place, but then crazy chick decided to steal the freaking diamonds. I felt really bad knowing you saw the video and heard Monica over coms. I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"That's okay babe, I got you now. You're all mine now, Monica is dealt with and gone." Kens growled almost possessively. Wow that felt insanely good to hear from my kickass partner and so much more.

"Wow Fern, if I didn't know any better I would have thought you were the one to make Monica disappear." I said with a wink and a crooked grin.

Kensi huffed and sighed and then just smiled at me. "You know, you can tease me all you want, but we both know that you are just as jealous when I go undercover, mister!"

I laughed a little at that, but knew she was right. And since we were being so honest tonight, I wasn't backing down either. This woman, beautiful and kickass, was my girlfriend now and she deserves nothing less from me than the truth. So I said "You're right Kensalina, I was jealous of you going undercover with men. And now that you're my girlfriend that's only gonna get worse."

Kens seemed a bit taken aback by that declaration. Understandable, because I haven't been really forthcoming this evening. So I smiled at her and brushed some hair from her face. I leaned up and kissed her. "You're mine Princess." I growled.

This time she laughed at me and just curled up to my side again. She sighed happily and said "I'm really glad that our communication skills worked themselves out."

"Me too Fern, me too."


	5. First day as a couple

The next day I woke up and smiled when I saw Kensi lying next to me. She was in her starfish pose and took up most of the bed. Since she was not on top of me I could get out of the bed nice and easy without waking her up. I decided to go and make her some breakfast and thought of all the things we could do now that we were a couple. We already had our first sleepover so I decided I needed to take her out on a proper date. My lips curled into a smile while I was mixing batter for the pancakes as I thought of the possibilities for today.

The beach would be good, maybe a nice picnic in a more secluded spot on the beach. Go surfing, take Monty. But that didn't sound all that different from any other weekend we spent together. Kensi deserves something special, a little more romantic. She might be a tough federal agent, but she's still a lady even though I often teased her about not being a woman.  
Maybe I should take her to a spa, get a nice couples massage, a nice face mask and some foot treatment. But that would mean so many distractions and not being able to focus completely on _her_.

So I decided to just spent the day as we like with Monty and that night I would take her to a fancy restaurant and we could get some ice cream down on the beach. Yes, that sounded romantic and still so very us, but not something we often do.

While I was mulling over our date I was making pancakes on autopilot and was glad they still turned out fine. While I was cooking I didn't even notice Kensi coming out of my bedroom to see where I was. But then I felt her arms slide around my waist and her head on my back, humming contently.

"Good morning _love_."

"Good morning beautiful. Sleep well?"

"Best night sleep in a while. But I missed you when I woke up. I thought we could cuddle in bed."

"Sorry Princess, but hungry Kensi is cranky Kensi and I wanted to avoid that. Plus I had some time to think about what to do today. And I was thinking of taking you out on a proper date tonight. What do you say?"

"That sounds nice, Marty. You're going to tell me where we're going?"

'I was thinking of taking you out to a nice restaurant and getting some ice cream down on the beach afterwards."

"Sounds perfect to me."

"Good. Now, we can take our breakfast and cuddle up in bed if you like Fern."

"I would love to cuddle with you, the pancakes are just an added bonus, Shaggy."


	6. Very first official date

We cuddled up in bed with a plate of pancakes and a bowl of fruit each. This was still Kensi we were talking about, so I also brought a can of whipped cream with us. For the fruit! Although, yes, there are other - very fun - things I can do with whipped cream. But I am going to take this slow. I want me and Kens to take our time and not just jump into every next step.

"Breakfast good babe?" I asked.

"Hmmph hgrr..." She was making a lot of weird noises while inhaling her food "Yes! Very!"

I laughed at her and smiled. "Good, I put a whole lot of love into them."

She actually stopped eating for a second and said "Aaahw!" Like I was a cute little panda bear or something.

"You know Marty? I love this, us. And I'm looking forward to our date tonight."

This time it was my turn to "aaahww". Truth is I was also loving this, us, cuddled up in bed and a date on the horizon. Who knew communication could be so sweet?

Later that afternoon I figured we both needed to get ready and there for I should take Kensi home. But we were once again cuddled up, this time in the couch, fingers intertwined and I was reluctant to let go.

But I saw Kens looking at the clock as well and said "I should take you home so we can both get ready."

"I know, you should. And you are, but under protest from me." She winked at me and stood up to go get her shoes.

Three hours later I was at her door again, this time neatly dressed in a nice pair of jeans and a cornflower blue button down. Her favorite color. I was also wearing a jacket and had a box of chocolates for my _date._ When she opened the door I was stunned for a second. Kensi was always beautiful to me, but she had outdone herself tonight with an elegant, kneelength, black dress. Her hair was down _and wavy,_ exactly the way I love. Underneath she was wearing sexy red heels.

"Good evening beautiful!" I smiled.

"Hey there _handsome._ " And there was that smile. I was a lucky man.

"You ready to go?"

"Yes."

When we got in the car I told her "I made reservations at a nice restaurant down on the beach so we can sit out and watch the sunset."

Kensi hummed while looking out the window. She looked really happy and content so I let it go. She was probably as nervous as I was to go on our first official date.

When we got to the restaurant I got out of the car swiftly and walked over to the passenger side so I could help Kensi get out. She took my hand and together we walked to the restaurant. We got seated on the deck, tucked away in a nice quiet corner. It was still warm out, but the breeze made it nice to be out.

We were talking easily and enjoying our night. We ordered food and kept stealing food of each others plates, it was adorable. When we finished our meals I asked Kens if she wanted to go take a walk on the beach.

We took of our shoes and walked through the sand, water lapping at our feet. I had my arm around her shoulders and she had hers around my waist. The water started to cool and I could feel her starting to shiver, so I took of my jacket and draped it around her shoulders. She smiled gratefully up at me and cuddled a little further into my side. I sighed and smiled, this was a perfect date. Just us two, enjoying each others company, no more hiding.

Then I remembered promising ice cream and I suggested getting some. Kensi nodded her head and we went to get some. Afterwards we walked in silence, enjoying the quiet, only listening to the sound of the waves.

All of the sudden she stood still and halted my movements as well. I shot her a questioning look which she answered with a sweet kiss to my lips and another one on my nose. 'My god, she's so cute' I thought to myself.

She pulled me out of my thought by cupping my jaw and stroking her thumb over my stubble. She looked at me lovingly and said "Thank you for a very nice and romantic first date Marty. It was, or is, perfect. I love you."

I looked at her with the same loving look she shot me and said "Anything for _my girl_ " and then I let my hands cup her face and kissed her deeply.

* * *

 _Okay, I'm not into the whole author note, but sometimes I_ _need some feedback._

 _Do you want me to continue this story or was this the ending we were all waiting for? Please PM or review and let me know :)_

 _Thanks!_


	7. Night off

Six months later Kens and I were still happily together, even though we see each other every day and almost every night. Tonight was one of our nights of, because we had been sleeping over at either one of our places for 2 weeks straight and we both needed a break.

But somewhere during that night of I realized that I missed Kens even if we had seen each other at work that day. Somehow it just didn't feel right anymore to not have her by my side. Wether we are watching movies, crappy tv or just sit in silence together, I just love being with her. She makes me feel at peace and forget about all the bad things in this world. My world revolves around Kens, around the two of us. I can't imagine my life without her anymore.

I knew she didn't have any plans for that night, so I decided to just text her and see what she was doing. I would have called, but if I texted, at least she could ignore it if she was out anyway.

 **-Hey babe. What you up to tonight? XD**

 **Hey there partner. Nothing much, watching some top** **model. How about you? X K**

 **-Eh, nothing. Just thinking about my Princess. Must say... I miss you! XD**

 **I miss you too. Top** **model judgings are not the same without you. X K**

 **-Want me to come over? I can bring Monty! XD**

 **Yes! Come on over! Spent the night? X K**

 **-Wouldn't have it any other way sugarbear! XD**

 **See you soon babe**

 **-See you soon sweetcheeks! XD**

So I put my phone away and went over to her apartment. As soon as I was ready to knock the door swung open. I smiled at Kens and kissed her.

"Hey there." She smiled.

"I really missed you!"

"Hmmm, I noticed. But it's only been a couple of hours babe."

"Way too long when you have this beautiful, kickass girlfriend you can spend all of your time with!" I sounded like a love struck teenager probably, but I couldn't care less.

Kensi's smile grew even bigger at my comment and she stepped aside to let me in. Once we were inside and the door was closed she wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling me close to her and rested her head on my shoulder. I nuzzled her hair and kissed her head.

"I take it you missed me as well?"

"You have no idea!"

"Hey Princess?"

"Yes, my love?"

"What would you say if I told you I want to move in with you?"

"I would probably ask, why with me, your place is bigger!" She grinned at me.

"Oh Fern!" I smiled so wide that my face started to hurt. And then I kissed her again, laying her down on the couch, continuing our make out session...

"I love you Princess." I whispered in her ear.

She looked up at me lovingly and said "I love you too, Marty!"

Kensi, Fern, Badass Blye. She never seizes to amaze me. From our bad communication skills to an almost disgustingly lovey couple. And I'm loving every second of it!


	8. Packing

I am ecstatic that Kens agreed to move in with me! I never thought she would agree so soon in our relationship, but then again this was us, Fern and Max, you could have seen this relationship coming years ago. Even when we first met in the gym I was intrigued by this woman. And now she is mine and we are moving in together. Oh how good this feels!

We're sitting on the couch in her apartment, taking a break from the packing of all of Kensi's hoarding. Not that I will mention that again, when I said it a moment ago I got hit very hard with a threat to my non-de-plûmes. I'm lost in my thoughts, a small smile on my lips when Kens bumps my shoulder with hers.

"What are you smiling about over there?"

"Just thinking how happy I am to have you as my girl and moving in with me as well."

She smiles at me and hands me my beer. "I'm very happy too, you know."

"And you should be, you get to live with all of this awesomeness." I joke, gesturing to myself.

She playfully smacks my arm, but then sobers and says "You are, you know, awesome. I couldn't wish for a better boyfriend. I love you and I'm going to love living with you. Hell we already pretty much live together and I haven't killed you yet!" She laughs, in that scary way only Kens can and slaps her thigh. _This woman is gonna be the death of me_ , I smirk to myself.

"Yeah, laugh it up now Fern. You're not getting rid of me so easily when you're moved in!"

"Wouldn't want it any other way, _Marty_. I'm only teasing."

"I know Fern, you really can't live without me."

She decides to let that comment slide and kisses me. "Come on, we should continue packing. I want to move in this weekend!"

At the end of the day we're actually done packing and we make plans to move everything over this weekend with the help of Sam, Callen, Eric and Nell.

Once we get back to my place that night we're exhausted and after letting Monty out again we plop down on my bed. But really soon I get to call it _our_ bed. _Our_ bedroom. _Our_ house. And I'm loving it!


	9. Moving in

The next morning we wake up and I see Kensi is still asleep. I sneak out of the bed and decide to make her a welcome home breakfast feast. I go downstairs and get everything out to make my famous breakfast frittata, a fruit salad, but also pancakes and bacon. While I'm setting the table I feel two arms around my waist. I jump a little at the unexpected touch, then set the plates I was carrying down and turn around in her arms.

"Morning beautiful."

"Hey handsome. I smelled food. What are you cooking?"

"I'm making you a welcome home feast. The frittata you love, a fruit salad, pancakes and bacon."

"A welcome home feast?"

"Yeah, since this is now our home. I wanted to welcome you into our home. It's not just mine anymore."

"Aahw! Thank you babe." Kensi says as she kisses me softly. "Can we eat? I'm starving!"

I chuckle and pull out a chair for her. "Here, sit down, I will get everything on the table."

Once the table is full of food I sit at the table and dig in. Kensi eats two pancakes while I'm still on my first, but to me there is not a more beautiful sight. I love everything about this woman, my partner, my girl. I'm happy she agreed to move in with me and I can't help but stare at her while she's eating, lost in thought.

"You're staring."

"Yes, at my beautiful girlfriend." I smirk.

She rolls her eyes at me, but I can see she is blushing. Oh, how lucky I am to have this woman beside me. "Well, stop staring. Eat."

The rest of the breakfast we eat in silence. Once we're done she says "That was delicious babe, thank you very much for my special breakfast feast."

"You're welcome sugarbear. What do you want to do today? The team is meeting us around noon to help us move all of your stuff, but we've got some time."

"How about we walk Monty together and then just hang out a bit. I want to enjoy our home with you."

"Sounds like a plan."

Once we get back from walking Monty we crash on the couch and Kens immediately cuddles up to my side. I kiss her on her head and just enjoy this moment. Knowing there will be plenty more of these moments makes my heart flutter. Our childhoods weren't exactly ideal, but somehow we managed to find something good in eachother. It amazes me, but I'm gonna make sure to enjoy every bit of it.

Noon arrives too quickly and we have to meet Sam, Callen, Nell and Eric are at Kensi's place to load up all of her boxes. With the three cars we arrived in and the cleaning up we did while packing everything is easily put in the cars. Since I bought this house thinking about living with Kensi she already had a hand in furnishing it and we decided to get rid of all of her old furniture. So once we leave her place that's it. We're officially moved in together.

When we arrive at our home we unload everything and start unpacking some stuff in the kitchen and the bathroom. The more personal stuff we will put away together. It takes us a good chunk of the afternoon to move and unpack so we decide to invite the team for dinner. We order some chinese food and we talk and laugh with the team. Around 10 o'clock everyone decides to leave.

"We're so happy for you guys! Enjoy the rest of your weekend together and we'll see you on monday." Nell says.

"Yeah guys, have a good weekend." Sam and Callen agree.

"Thank for your help guys. Have a great weekend and we'll see you on monday. Thanks again, we appreciate it." I tell them

"You're welcome!" Eric chimes in.

"Bye guys! Thanks!" Kensi says as she closes the door. She turns around and smiles at me devilishly. I raise a brow at her and she just stalks up to me like a predator does with a prey. I'm slowly catching on to her plan and ready myself for her launching herself at me. Once she gets to me I catch her easily and kiss her with passion. We end up needing to catch our breaths and I put her down on her feet. I quickly check the doors and windows and make sure Monty has water and I take her hand and lead her to our bedroom.

Once we're upstairs and reach our door I look at her lovingly and kiss her again. "I love you, angel." I whisper against her lips.

"I love you too, babe." She kisses me once more, then turns around with our hands still intertwined and she pulls me to the bed...


	10. Home

The next morning I wake up and I realise that now Kensi and me are officially living together. There is just our place now, no more hers or mine. I smile and hug her closer to me. With that movement I see her eyes fluttering open and stare up at me.

"Good morning." She whispers to me.

"Good morning Princess."

She puts her head on my chest and snuggles in closer. I, however, pull back a little to look into her beautiful eyes and pepper her face and neck with kisses. Oh how I would love to stay here forever, with her. She starts giggling and tries to squirm out from under me, but I wrestle her to the bed again and keep kissing her. At some point I feel her relax under me as if she surrendered herself to the moment and she kisses me on my lips passionately. I hold her close and we snuggle in bed a little more. By the time we get up it's around noon and I make us some brunch.

The weather is so bad today, the rain is pouring down and we hear rumblings of thunder in the distance. But I don't really care, because this way we can enjoy our time together at _our home._ After brunch we move to the couch and cuddle up under a blanket. We put on some Top Model reruns and just enjoy our time together. I absentmindedly kiss her hair and stroke her arm. It feels so normal, so good, so comfortable.

"Hey babe, you still here?" Kens asks me, pulling me out of my thoughts of how incredibly good this feels.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm here. What's up, do you need something? A drink? Does Kensalina need to be fed?" I ramble.

She chuckles at my response and says "No, thank you. I was just wondering where you went, you zoned out on me. Everything okay babe?"

At that comment I smile and say "Everything is fine Princess, I was just enjoying this moment. Us, together, at _home_ , like it was always like this already. It just feels so comfortable, normal. I like it. And I love you."

"Aaahw, you're such a sap!" She giggles "But yeah, it _is_ good. We are good, together. I love you so much Marty."

It's just too much to hear her say that and my face breaks out in a big smile. I lean in and kiss her senseless. This beautiful woman trusts me with her heart and her feelings and I feel extremely proud of that fact. When we break apart I can see her looking at me lovingly. I smile sweetly at her and hold her close. I kiss her head en nuzzle her hair. I can't get enough of this. I feel like my heart will burst any minute now, the feeling is so overwhelming. We just gaze at eachother and hold on tight. My Fern, my princess, my everything.

We keep watching reruns and movies and eat junk food all day long. As soon as the weather clears up a little we decide to take a walk with Monty. We walk in comfortable silence, holding hands and stealing loving glances at eachother.

'I can do this for the rest of our lives' I think as we keep walking hand in hand 'Maybe I should start thinking about buying a ring...'


	11. Our story

A couple of weeks later Kens and I are still happily living together. I just love the fact that I get to fall asleep and wake up next to this beautiful woman. Somehow I still can't believe that we made it here despite our sucky communication skills. It was really bad and even our start was a little rocky. Well all of our starts actually took some work. When I met her in the gym while I was undercover als Jason we were already sceptic of one another and when we became partners we had a hard time trusting each other. The moment I pulled her from the lasers that part was fixed and we slowly became friends. But that is actually when the hardest part started, because there was a thing between us neither was willing to give in to. Until that night 7 months ago when she asked me to say something I actually meant. If I thought those other stages of our relationship were hard, it was nothing compared to that one. I was terrified to admit that I love Kens, but mostly because of her history with Jack and I didn't know if she would let me in. But I am so happy that I didn't walk away in that moment. I can't bare to think of what would have happened to us if I did...

I get pulled from my thoughts hearing her steps on the stairs. I look up and see Kens heading over to me on the couch, a smile on her face as she watches me. I smile back at her and get up, pulling her into my arms and kissing her softly.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey yourself. You good? You looked zoned out for a minute there."

"Yeah, I'm good. Just thinking about us and how much I love you."

"I love you too, babe" she says and then kisses me again.

"Want to get some dinner? I thought I would make us some lasagna and garlic bread."

"Sounds good" she answers as I let her go and walk over to the kitchen.

I start assembling dinner and Kens sits on the counter smiling at me. When I look over after a couple of minutes I catch her lost in thought.

* * *

I sit on the counter and look at Deeks. His blond messy hair, his scruff, his beautiful eyes and that lazy smile that never seems to leave his face. I just can't help but think about our love story. _From the day we met I was attracted to this beautiful man, but I also didn't trust him. Well, that was mutual, because he didn't buy my story either. There were a lot of ups and downs and it took us a while to get there, but once he tried to switch places with me when the Russians tried to take me, he fixed all that. I'm forever grateful that he was there to pull me from those lasers and offered himself up to save me. That was the moment I started to trust and respect this man. My partner. Luckily he noticed the change as well and we slowly became friends. And the air was always crackling between us, but I didn't want to admit that. But I did push him to say something he actually meant, that seems a bit silly now. But I'm still glad, 'cause look at us now. We've been in a relationship for 7 months and we're already living together. I feel so happy to call this man mine. After Jack this seems unreal. Oh, how I love Marty._ I smile and then I get pulled from my thoughts by his hands on my knees and his face close to mine.

"Hey, you good?" he asks.

"Sure am, you just made me think of our story."

"Our story, or my sexy body Fern?" he winks at me.

I smack his arm and laugh "Mind out of the gutter, beach boy! I was thinking about how far we have come."

"We really have, haven't we?"

"We did. And I was thinking about the day you tried to switch places with me when the Russians wanted to take me. It was a really sweet thing to do, stupid, but sweet. I instantly trusted you to come and get me."

"Yeah, well that was the day I realised that you were still a girl, though as nails, but still a girl and my partner. I just got caveman and needed to save you from harm, basically."

"Well, caveman sometimes works really well on you" I wink awkwardly.

He growls and picks me up from the counter, walking back to our bedroom and forgetting about dinner...


End file.
